


Stranger while Slouching

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [21]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 21:SwimmingThere was a twist in his chest—he hadn’t recognized her. He thought they were friends, the young politician and the young pilot, easy banter when they came together. But she was a stranger while slouching.“You ever get tired of being a princess?” Wedge found himself asking as he walked over to her.





	Stranger while Slouching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



Wedge didn’t recognize the figure. A young woman slouched against the railing, her eyes fixed on Yavin’s cloud-striped night sky. Wedge opened his mouth, undecided as to whether he should call a greeting or a warning. She was familiar, somehow, but she didn’t belong. 

Wedge’s foot scraped against the sandstone, and the figure straightened. Wedge abruptly recognized the imperious form. Her Royal Highness, Heir of House Organa, Princess Leia of Alderaan. 

There was a twist in his chest—he hadn’t recognized her. He thought they were friends, the young politician and the young pilot, easy banter when they came together. But she was a stranger while slouching. 

“You ever get tired of being a princess?” Wedge found himself asking as he walked over to her. 

Leia smiled—it seemed genuine, “Lieutenant Antilles! What an odd question,” she said instead of answering.

“Not that odd.” Wedge walked over to her. “For a second there, I thought I saw just Leia. I didn’t recognize her.” 

She chuckled, not offended, thank the Force. “I wonder if I would recognize Wedge.” 

Wedge shot her a perturbed look, gestured at himself. 

“Yes.” Leia arched an eyebrow. “Lieutenant Antilles. How often do you manage to shed that title?” 

“Every now and again I manage to ditch the lieutenant.” 

Leia’s smile was wistful. “Must be nice. I’m not sure who I am without the princess.”

Wedge looked at her, and had an idea.

* * *

“I’m not sure this is safe.” Leia considered the pond with a dubious expression on her face.

“Perfectly safe.” Wedge pulled off his boots and sat down on the ledge, toes hanging in the pool’s warm water. “Don’t worry, enough pilots go skinny dipping here that we’d know if there was any danger.” 

“Skinny dipping.” 

Wedge held up his hands. “Not what I’m suggesting. But this...it isn’t a bad place to just be yourself for a bit.” 

He looked down at the pool, ink-black and shimmering with reflected night sky, ripples from his feet distorting the stars, reminding him of nothing so much as a ship through hyperspace. 

There was a splash. All the stars blurred before Leia’s head popped out of the water again, grinning up at him and coronated in starlight. “You coming?” She twisted and dove. 

Wedge blushed scarlet when he realized that she had taken the skinny-dipping comment seriously. 

Leia surfaced again, laughing as she caught sight of Wedge’s face. “Wait. Don’t tell me I misunderstood the nature of your offer.” 

Wedge managed to mumble, “Just wanted you to be able to relax.” 

“Oh, dear heart, you succeeded. But what about you?” Leia swam over to him, hoisting herself up on his legs. His pants were soaked, but Wedge couldn’t bring himself to care. Not with her skyclad and beautiful, her dark hair fanning out into the water behind her. 

Leia, just Leia, smiled through her lashes. “Leave the Lieutenant on the shoreline. Swim with me.” 

Wedge, just Wedge, did exactly that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what I'm doing? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see ALL the posts and the neat graphics I made to go with them? [They’re on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
